


Arceus? More Like Large-ceus

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Fuck Ton of Cum, Absolutely Massive Cock, Big Time Size Difference, Cock Flare, Cock Tease, Come Inflation, F/M, Flare - Freeform, Hardcore, Horse cock, Hyper Come Inflation, Knotting, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, World's largest cock, monster cock, monstrous cock, multiple knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Requested by Endr50!Every year a small town sacrifices their most beautiful woman to the pokemon God Arceus. This year Ruby was chosen. And now, she finds out what Arceus actually does with his offerings.AKA Arceus fucks the hell out of Ruby with his monstrous cock. Starring: Three knots, a huge flared head, a girth that would put tree trunks to shame and a fuck ton of cum.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Arceus
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Arceus? More Like Large-ceus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endr50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endr50/gifts).



> A request by Endr50, who asked for this: "A village of people send their most beautiful woman as a sacrifice to Arceus, the god Pokemon, in return for the continued safety of their community. The poor girl thinks she’s simply going to be consumed by the Pokemon, but that notion goes out the window when she sees it’s impossible monstrosity of a cock, with a horse-like flared shaft over 10 feet long and as thick as a tree trunk, and three separate knots, with the smallest of them being the size of an exercise ball. Total bodily destruction ensues, and her village stays safe."
> 
> Hope it's as good as you imagined! I really didn't skimp out on the sizes here lol.
> 
> And hey, if anyone wants to request something, shoot! I'll basically write anything (If I can find the time for it. House renovations can fill a schedule), so don't be afraid to ask! (aka don't be shy, I don't judge. )

Today would be the most important day in Ruby’s life. It was not only the day of the choosening, but also the day she herself would be picked. 

It was tradition in the small town she lived in, each year the most beautiful woman is sacrificed to the god pokemon Arceus, who in return would keep them safe from outside forces. No one in the village really knew what happened when someone was gifted to god, but Ruby, along with many others, thought that Arceus ate the sacrifices. Ruby got up at the crack of dawn, just as everyone was to do on such a special day. She looked at herself in the mirror, self conscious about her large breasts and wide hips, knowing that her body fit the criteria to be sacrificed. 

When she arrived at the edge of the town, with all the other women deemed beautiful enough to be considered, she looked around. All she could see was their naked bodies, boobs of various sizes sticking out from delicate chests, nipples perked in the breeze. She noticed that most around her had wide hips like herself, although there was variation with the size and firmness of their asses. Overall, if she had to judge, there were many others that could be chosen over her. 

The inspector of the town, a middle aged man with eager hands and leering eyes, ordered them to all line up for him to evaluate. Starting from one end of the line, working his way towards her, Ruby watched as he groped the womens boobs, wandering hands stroking their butts. When he got to her, she saw his eyes darken in lust as he reached in and squeezed her breasts. Bouncing them around in his hand, he slipped another hand behind her to slap her ass, slipping a finger between her pussy lips. He smirked down at her as he leaned in, his hard cock jabbing her thigh as he nodded.

The rest of the women scattered, leaving her there with the inspector. He fondled her body for a few more minutes before stepping back, sighing in disappointment, muttering under his breath about not being able to fuck her silly before motioning her towards a path in the woods. He told her to keep walking in that direction until she came across an altar, and if she strayed from it the whole town would blame her for her lack of dedication towards her family. 

Not wanting to bring bad luck to her city, she headed into the woods, her boobs bouncing with each step. Random noises in the forest encouraged her to speed up, the stone altar now in sight. She ran up to the top, bare feet slapping against the stone. When she got to the top, there stood the mighty god pokemon Arceus, his eyes already studying her.

She stood before the pokemon, the powerful aura surrounding it demanding for her to submit. Ruby stared at the god in fear, closing her eyes as she accepted her fate. Of course such a large being would need so much food, she thought, it was a legendary, a god! But as the minutes slunk by and no teeth came to bite her, she grew more confused. Thinking that perhaps she was in the wrong position, she walked up to the middle of the altar, in front of the god, and bent down to bow. With her knees on the ground and her face against the floor, the Arceus growled in delight as his sacrifice was in the right position. Ruby was unable to see, only hearing as the pokemon walked around her, standing behind her with his two front legs on either side of her shoulder.

She turned her head to look, wanting to confront her fear of being eaten by staring at the god. Instead, however, she got a good look at something dangling between his legs. At first Ruby mistook it for another leg, but the length and thickness was too large, and it was far too malleable. The mysterious limb laid over her back, as long as her torso with the tip of his getting closer and closer to her face. She studied the extra limb, trying to understand what it was before it clicked in her mind, it was a cock. 

A huge, and still very much soft cock.

With a gasp she tried to push herself up with her arms, only for the weight and will of the God to stop her, leaving her on her hands and knees. She shook in fear as the cock continued to slide out from his sheath, pushing past her and allowing her to get a good look at the head. Completely soft, it was as thick as her thigh, with the tip flaring outwards. A bead of pre dripped down onto the stone as the pokemon took a step back. She could feel the heaviness of it pushing her back down as more and more was revealed to the world. She wiggled in place, trying to push it off of her as the God continued to walk backwards, hefty cock dragging against her, leaving a path of his pre.

Now just standing behind her, the mighty cock started to harden. What she thought was giant was dwarfed compared to the growing member, growing from 3 feet to 5, being only half hard at an impressive 7 feet long. She called out in fear as the increasing girth of the cock, her body being pushed down with the cock as wide as her waist. The Arceus rutted against her nude body, the powerful cock sticking out past her body on both ends, continuing to pulse larger. Now 9 feet long and still hardening, Roby started to feel some knobs in the length, one approximately in the middle of the length, with another farther back. She watched in horror as the head of the cock was engorged further, as thick as her wide hips, and steadily growing more. 

The God pokemon took more steps back, the knobs on the cock dragging against her skin as the dripping tip was pulled towards her face. Looking back, her eyes widened as she truly saw what the entire cock looked like. It surpassed 10 feet in length, large veins pulsing across the hard member. The head was profusely dripping pre all over her sticky back, and there were three knots. One just off from being in the middle, 4 feet from the head, another 3 feet after that, with the third and final one inches away from the base, so large she thought at first that they were his massive balls. However, the size of the cock combined with her position made it impossible to see anything but his throbbing member. 

The God looked down at her as he pulled his cock back to nudge it between her legs. She screamed at him, telling him that it could never fit, it was far too massive for any human to take, but the God merely snorted at her, the gigantic head pushing her legs apart. Unable to move due to the Arceus, Ruby could only watch as the impossibly large cock nudged in between her lips. She yelled as the cock slowly sunk into her, just the head of it enough to fill her up and press demandingly against her womb. 

Driving himself in, the pokemon smirked at her as he used his godly powers to force her body to accommodate him. Her body stretched out to impossible proportions, the cock reshaping her as he plunged in inch by terrible inch. Her body jolted as he popped into her womb, a sudden foot of cock slamming into her tiny body. She yelped as the bulge of it pushed through her stomach, the pokemon eager to cram more of himself into her, using his strength to push in further. She yelled as more and more was shoved in, just over two feet of his cock inside her, hardly a quarter of the massive member. The Arceus looked down at her, his eyes narrowing as he rutted into her, watching as he couldn’t fit more of himself in. Clear displeasure lined his face as he repositioned himself, thrusting deeper inside her, finally reaching the three feet mark. Yet the pokemon was still angry, desperately ramming into her, the engorged head bulging her stomach, the outline of the intruder visible through her skin. 

The pokemon leaned down to press his head against her back, a flow of energy surging around her as he did so. Looking down, she saw more of the massive member be fed into her up to his first knot, her body being forced, being willed by the Arceus to take him. He took a step forward, driving himself deeper into her. His knot strained at her entrance, wider than she was uninflated. The pokemon rammed it inside her with a particularly harsh thrust, a groan escaping his mouth as he sped up. Ruby screamed at the sudden intrusion, her body shaking with the power of the pokemon, his beastly cock throbbing more and more as his pounding grew more erratic. She watched in horror as she felt the head of the cock grow, the flare steadily increasing as the pokemon grew near. 

She screamed as the knot slipping in and out of her started to balloon in size, the pokemon slamming it into her before it got too big to do so, still over half of his cock impatient to be in her. Ruby yelled as the knot swelled rapidly in her, just pushing past her cervix as it started to double in girther. The pokemon brutally hammered into her, his thrusts growing more powerful as he neared his first orgasm. With a low but loud growl from the God, his cock started to throb wildly, jostling her body as he began to cum.

The monstrous member exploded inside, the bulbous knot still growing larger, the head still flaring out as he poured gallons into her crammed full body. She swelled up like a balloon, the first few strings of cum making her look fully pregnant. The pokemon stilled as he pumped his legendary seed into her, Ruby’s body moving with it as it throbbed each time it fired. She was unable to move, only able to see her stomach grow larger and larger, now looking pregnant with triplets. With the last few shots of cum inside, the Arceus started to push more of his length inside. With another foot inside her, Ruby looked over and paled at what she saw. 

Only half of his cock was inside her.

She screamed as he started back up, setting a fast brutal pace. He shoved himself in as far as possible, pulling out and forcing more of himself inside. Slowly but surely he worked himself inside, each powerful thrust of his hips plunging 4 inches into her. She gasped as she felt the beastly engorged flare of his cock impossibly deep inside her, the swollen knot bulging her body as big as a yoga ball. She squirmed around, impaled on his length, in fear as she felt the second knot brush against her lips. Her struggle made her hands slip from beneath her, his bulbous knots pulling her off the ground with each of his mighty thrusts, her ass sticking straight up in the air with her legs opened wide. The pokemon seemed to appreciate her actions as she felt the monstrous member twitch in delight. 

With her new angle, Ruby could see the giant knot press against her lips, her eyes widening at the sight. Still over 4 feet of the member outside of her body, the remaining cock was even larger than what was pounding into her. The unswollen knot being forced into her currently was only a bit thicker than the cock inside her, but the section of the cock beyond that was much girther, reminding her almost of a tree trunk, large veins bulging and all. The God sped up as he slipped his second knot into her, it starting to swell, signifying how close he was to his second orgasm. Her body bounced on the ground as he crammed more and more of himself inside, her stomach distended with the beastly size. Using his weight to his advantage, the Arceus desperately buried himself as deep in her as possible, his second knot popping through her cervix and into her womb as it rapidly expanded. 

She groaned, voice sore from her screams, as it grew, the huge size putting the first knot to shame. Her body was forced to accept his load as he came in her, flare swelling larger, her entire body bobbing with his throbbing. He stood there as he pumped her full, pleasure clear on his face as string after monstrous string of his seed joined his previous load inside. Ruby yelped as she felt herself being pushed off the ground, gallons of cum pouring into her, her bulging stomach forcing her upwards. The Arceus thrust into her, cramming an entire 8 feet of himself inside her as he uncaringly stretched her body past her limits. Slowly the river of his thick seed turned into a leak, the final strings adding to the ocean inside.

Groaning, Ruby felt herself rise up the air, her body levitating just under the God’s stomach, giving him the best possible position. He thrust into her, half a foot of enormous cock sliding in. Her stomach shook with his power, driving himself further and further inside. He growled in pleasure as he plunged yet another half foot inside her, now 9 out of 11 feet buried in her impossibly tight pussy. Too tired to move, body completely exhausted, Ruby was held in the position by the invisible force, arms and legs dangling uselessly as the Arceus used her for his pleasure. He continued to brutally hammer into her, determined to cram his entire monstrous cock into her far too small body. 

The pokemon, realizing his current tactic wasn’t working, pulled out until his second knot, nearly 3 feet of his member being released from her body. Suddenly, harshly, he rammed it all back in, the power of the thrust wedging another foot into her. The pokemon rut into her desperately, her impossibly tight body working wonders on his arousal, but he wanted to fully hilt inside. Ruby gasped as the invisible force holding her in position started to push her deeper on his cock. She screamed at the girth, the last few feet being even thicker than what was pounding her. She couldn’t move, her body being forced further on his beastly cock, the pokemon grunting in pleasure as his last knot finally neared her entrance. 

With some brutal slams of his hips, he managed to sink in the last two feet of his cock, his bulging giant third knot demanding entrance at her pussy lips. She yelled as he plunged into her, the power slipping the knot into her, her lips hugging it tightly as it started to swell. Her body was skin tight around his enormous member, the veins of him practically visible through her skin. The outline of his three knots and huge flare stuck out, her body more cock than her. His thrusts grew erratic as he neared his third orgasm, his knots trapping him in her. He hammered into her, his cock pulsing and knot expanding, just on the brink of his climax.

With the last few pistoning motions of his hips, he hilted himself in her, grinding into her as his all his knots grew larger. The smallest one was even bigger than the exercise ball like size of early, with the middle knot nearly double that. The last knot was even larger, the bulbous size trapping Ruby on the God’s member. His hips shuddered as he came, unloading into her. He roared, loud and powerful, as he pumped her full, the bulge of cum traveling from his base to the giant flared head visible through her body. Each pulse and twitch of the releasing member moved her body, the ocean of cum sloshing around in her womb doubling in volume. Slowly but surely, his godly seed swelled her up so much that it nearly grazed the ground, heavy with cock and cum.

At the end of his climax, the pokemon snorted, his cock twitching, over sensitive but raring to go another round. The pokemon thrust into her, and Ruby gasped as she felt something impossible. His balls weren’t pressing against her back side. That meant, Ruby thought in horror, that there was more cock. 

And she was right, another 2 feet of cock, as thick as his knots, was being forced into her fucked out body. The outlines of his knots moved up and down on her body as he plunged deeper and deeper inside her, the impossible thickness squeezing pass her clenching lips and into her over stuffed pussy. He growled in delight as he managed to stuff another foot into her, driving into her desperately to fit the last bit. He was unable to move much, her body far too tight for his massive cock to fully slide in and out with ease. While frustrating when trying to ram the last foot or so of himself inside, it brought him extraordinary pleasure. Finally, with a particularly strong thrust and the invisible force pushing her onto him, she felt his balls brush against her with each thrust, just a few more inches left to go. 

The God hammered it in, the massive flared head stabbing her with each drive forward of his hips as he sunk into her. A loud groan could be heard echoing around the area as he was finally hilted completely inside her, his cock throbbing in delight. Grinding into her with force, the energy rocking her on his beastly cock, he roared again as he exploded into her, unloading gallons upon huge gallons of his seed into her. She groaned as the cum distended her even more, the outline of his cock disappearing through the ocean of cum in her and currently being pumped into her. His knots throbbed larger as he continued to fill her, the Arceus moaning at the sensation of her tight human body clinging to his monstrous cock. 

He stood there, human impaled on his cock, lazily rocking into her as he neared another orgasm, not even done his last one. His over sensitive cock swelled up even larger in arousal as he finally felt himself be fully buried inside a tight human body for the first time in years. Rutting into her, his load finally over, he roared as his steel hard cock swelled larger, pushing past the 13 and a half foot length to an impressive 15 feet long. He looked down to watch the human forced to accommodate his gigantic size, his flare, girthier than a yoga ball, pressing against her walls. Pushing himself demanding against her hole, unable to enter further, he moaned as he gently coaxed himself to another orgasm. 

All his knots increased in size, practically doubling their original impossible girthes, uncaring for Ruby’s body. His cock steadily swelled thicker, nearly putting tree trunks to shame as he suddenly erupted inside her. Ruby groaned as his load forced her stomach onto the ground, her body ballooning with each string of his seed. Every string, rapidly firing into her, contained gallons of his legendary cum, her body steadily swelling larger. The Arceus’s cock throbbed and pulsed, the bulge of cum travelling from his base to the flare, releasing into her was visible through her stomach. Slowly but surely the outline of his cock disappeared entirely, replaced by the huge volume of his seed in her. With some jerks of his hips, milking himself empty, the pokemon looked down at Ruby, his eyes filled with pleasure as he saw the result of his work. 

With his powers he lifted himself into the air, walking away upwards to the heavens above, his massive cock still pumping Ruby full, his 15 foot cock finally satisfied… For now...

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact! Just before posting this, the internet decided to rebel and cut out, leaving me to wait nearly an hour for it to turn back on.
> 
> Also nice


End file.
